A New Life
by Robin Logan
Summary: Not a lot is known about Pit's past, or his family for that matter...not even he knows the truth that lies somewhere in the back of his mind. (slightly non-canon-OCs-rated T for mild violence)
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

 **AN: I hope you like this one-shot I made!**

 **Also, thanks Jane Glass for editing this for me. :)**

Pit woke up with a jolt.

"Pit! Wake up, sleepy head!" A whiny voice said.

Pit looked up as his bed began shaking, "Get off," Pit mumbled to the young, brown haired, blue eyed girl, who was currently jumping on his bed.

"If you don't like the bed shaking, then get off of it!" The young girl said.

"Is that how it is?" Pit asked. The girl stopped jumping and stared at Pit curiously. Pit slowly sat up with a smirk, and his younger sister slowly climbed out of the bed, and had let out a scream as Pit jumped out of the bed at her.

"Get back here, Cynthia!" Pit yelled as he ran after his sister, who already ran out of the room. Pit then almost ran into his sister, who was standing still, but he managed to stop himself in time, skidding to a halt.

Pit looked up to see his mother staring at him and his sister. "What are you two kids up to?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing," Cynthia said with both of her hands behind her back.

The browned haired woman laughed, "Well, do you want breakfast?" The two kids nodded and ran to the table.

The mother handed them both bread and milk, "One day, we'll have enough money to buy you kids whatever you want. But for now, you'll have to eat this."

Pit and Cynthia began eating their bread and drinking their milk.

As soon as he was done eating, Pit stood up. "Come on, Cynthia!"

"But I'm not done eating." Cynthia said.

Pit pulled her up by her arm as she stuffed the rest of the bread in her mouth.

Pit dragged her outside and let go of her, then he asked,"What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek."

Pit scratched the back of his head, "No...you're too good at that game."

Cynthia crossed her arms, "Oh, really? I'm sorry, I forgot that you only play to win."

Pit smiled.

"Oh, hey there, Pit."

Pit and Cynthia turned around to see a red haired boy walking over to them, with a few kids behind him.

"Geez, Drake, if you hate me so much, then why do wast your time with me?" Pit asked with a smirk.

"Maybe it's because I like hearing you scream." Drake said with a glare.

Pit tensed.

"Pit! It's like you're looking for trouble! Come on, let's just go!" Cynthia said, pulling at Pit's arm.

"Why, so he can just bully someone else? So he can bully me another day?" Pit asked angrily.

"We talked about this before!" Cynthia yelled.

Drake and friends began walking closer. "If you don't want to get hurt, then stay out of the way. Now leave." Drake said.

"Come on!" Cynthia yelled.

Pit turned around and began running to a different street, holding on to his sister.

When they stopped, Pit turned around to make sure the bullies weren't following.

"It's just...I'm tired of them acting like they own the streets." Pit said.

"And I'm tired of watching you get beat up. You're so stubborn." Cynthia whined.

Pit sighed, "I wish I could stand up to people like them."

"Evacuate!" A guard yelled.

Cynthia and Pit looked up.

"We're bein' attacked by bandits! Everyone ge' inside your houses!" The guard yelled. Pit grabbed Cynthia and they began running, which was hard since everyone was running, trying to get to there houses, knocking down Pit and Cynthia down in process.

Finally the crowed cleared a bit and Pit continued to run to there house.

Before they were there though, they ran into a bulky man with a dagger.

"Hey, where are you two brats headed, huh? Nowhere!"

Pit's heart was thudding. The man could stab him right now. But he had to run. He needed to at least make sure Cynthia would be okay.

Pit backed up a little, cornering them into a wall.

"Run." Pit whispered into his sisters ear.

"But we won't make it." Cynthia whispered back, her voice trembling.

"You will. I'm going to distract him." Pit said.

"But...you'll die." Cynthia said.

"I don't care about what happens to me. I just want you to be safe. Now run." Pit said.

"What are you two chatting about?!" The man said, getting closer.

Pit jumped at the man. Almost out of reflex, the man held the dagger up.

Pit screamed in pain as the dagger went through him.

"Pit!" Cynthia yelled.

"Run!" Pit yelled, feeling out of breath though.

The man pulled the dagger out, and Pit let out another scream, gasping.

Thankfully, his sister had started running away, but it hurt to see her crying.

Pit stumbled before falling on his side. He put his hand on his side, looking down at all the blood.

Tears streamed down his face. It hurt so much...at least Cynthia was okay.

Pit was panting for air. He just wished the pain would just go away. He closed his eyes. He was so tired...

Pit jolted up, sweating, his heart was thudding, and he was gasping for air.

Was it just dream? It seemed so real though.

"Pit? It's morning. Wake up sleepy head." Palutena said, smiling.

Pit sat up, feeling confused.

Palutena looked at Pit in concern.

"All you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" She asked.

Pit looked down. "I guess."

"Come on. We don't want your breakfast getting cold." Palutena said.

Pit nodded and stood up. They walked into the kitchen.

Pit looked down at his lower side, where he was stabbed at in his dream. It seemed like it happened. He felt the pain. But...it didn't happen. It wasn't possible. Was it?

"Lady Palutena?" Pit said.

"Hm?" Palutena asked.

Pit continued looking down.

"I...had a really weird dream." Pit said.

Palutena looked at Pit.

"What kind of weird dream?"

Pit shrugged. "I don't know. I was...a human. And I had a sister."

Palutena looked down, looking sad...guilty.

"I knew you would remember eventually." Palutena said.

Pit looked up at her, "Lady Palutena? What are talking about?"

"It wasn't a dream Pit. It was...a memory."

Pit tilted his head, "So...it really happened?" Pit asked.

Palutena remained silent.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Pit asked.

"Pit, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you..."

"I might eat later...I'm not really hungry." Pit said.

"Pit...you're always hungry." Palutena said.

"I...could've seen her after I was an angle. If I had remembered...if you had just told me." Pit said.

Palutena looked down.

"I'm sorry." Pit said quickly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Palutena asked in shock.

"I'm not angry at you. I don't blame you either. I don't want to make you feel guilty." Pit explained.

Palutena pulled Pit into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

It was like all the other times she comforted him when he had a nightmare.

Although this was different. His dream was real.

Pit hoped that his sister made it back home alive. He hoped she lived the rest of her life happy. It made him wonder, though.

Pit began sobbing. He wanted to remember more. He wanted to know that she was happy. That she lived a good life.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Search**

 **AN Notes: Well, everyone who reviewed my 'A New Life' story requested a sequel. So here it is! The Search! I hope enjoy!**

* * *

Pit ran out of the palace and jumped, gliding down through the air.

"Where are you off to Pit?" Palutina asked, sounding as if she was trying to sound cheerful, but Pit could still hear the worry in her voice.

They didn't talk much since morning.

"I have to find Cynthia." Pit said.

"Pit..." Palutina began, sounding upset.

"She could be anywhere." She finally said. "Or..." She trailed off. But Pit felt like he knew where she was getting at. Something could have happened to his sister. Pit knew that, but he didn't want to think like that. His sister was still out there. And she was waiting for him.

Pit took in a breath. "I know but...I'll find her. No matter how long it takes."

Pit didn't get a response and couldn't help but wonder what Palutina was thinking.

Soon Pit landed in front of the village that he went to often.

"So..." Pit began, looking at all the people walking about. "Do you have some kind of power that lets you find anyone you want to in the world or anything?"

"Um no." Palutina said.

Pit began walking. He wasn't sure if she was in this village, but he had to start somewhere.

How old was she now? What did she look like? What if she wasn't even...no. He wouldn't think like that. Wherever she was, she was probably safe.

After a while of walking, he saw Magness.

"Hey, Magness!" Pit yelled, skipping over to him.

Magness looked up at Pit, looking a bit shocked at first.

"Oh. Pit again. What are you doing here? I mean, shouldn't you be with your goddess or something?"

"No. Seriously, I don't have to be with her all the times or anything. Actually, I was kind of looking for someone." Pit said.

"Oh really? Who are you looking for?" Magness asked with a bit of a smirk.

"Uh...my...sister." Pit said hesitantly.

"Wait, you have a sister? How does that even work? Never mind. Whats her name?" Magness asked.

"Wait, you'll help!?" Pit asked excitedly.

"Uh...if I know her." Magness said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Right. Well, her name is Cynthia." Pit said.

Magness nodded and looked down, looking almost upset.

"Do you know her?" Pit asked, jumping slightly.

"I mean, there's probably a lot of girls named Cynthia, Pit. But I did meet a girl by that that name. She came to me a long time ago though. Needed a place to stay. She said her town was attacked by bandits. Poor girl. She seemed traumatized."

"Did...she mention having a brother?" Pit asked.

"Actually she did. She said her brother died protecting her..." Magness trailed off and stared at Pit in shock and curiosity.

"That's got to be her! Where did she say we was headed?" Pit asked enthusiastically.

"Uh...a small village not to far off from here. I think it was called...Bloom Town maybe?" Magness said, scratching the back of his head.

"Bloom Town, got it!" Pit said as he began skipping off.

"Wait, Pit, that was a long time ago. Whats the odds that she would stay in one town for that long?" Magness asked.

Pit stopped and turned back to Magness. "If she's not there than someone might be able to tell me where she's at now!" Pit said with a bright smile. With that he ran off.

Palutina activated the power of flight and helped Pit fly to Blossom Town. In no time they were there.

After landing, Pit walked into a hotel. An old woman was scrubbing the bar with a cloth. She glanced up when she saw Pit.

"Why hello there. Can I help you with anything?" The woman asked.

Pit walked over. "Yeah. Um...know anyone named Cynthia?"

"Cynthia Sky?" The woman asked.

Pit nodded and smiled. "Yeah. That's the girl I'm looking for."

The woman laughed. "Hardly a girl now. She grew up so much. I barley recognize her as the eight year old girl that came here crying. Yes, I know her. She works here. Why?"

Pit bit his lower lip. "Uh...I'm an old friend of hers. So...do you know where she's at?"

The woman shook her head. "No. But its a small village. I'm sure you'll run into her eventually."

Pit nodded and skipped out of the hotel. At least he knew she was close by.

Soon, while walking, looking for his sisters face through the crowd, he glanced at two people who were laughing and talking. He continued walking than stopped, turned around, and looked at the girl talking to the guy.

She had brown curly messy hair, bright blue eyes, and a beautiful smile. It was unmistakably his younger sister that he once forgot about. Older, but it was her.

She glanced at him. Pit quickly ran into an alley, his heart thudding and sweat pouring from his face.

She looked...happy. What if going back would bring up memories and she would be upset? What if she didn't even remember him? After all, it was a long time ago...

"Take me back lady Palutina." Pit begged as he fell on his knees, tears forming in his eyes.

"Pit...but your so close. Don't you want to see her again?" Palutina asked, sounding upset.

Pit shook his head. "I can't." Pit said. Then he began sobbing.

"Pit..." Palutina began, but fell silent.

He wanted to talk to her. He missed her, even though he just got his memory back today. But...he wanted his sister happy. And she was happy now.

"Pit?" A voice said. It wasn't whiny anymore, but Pit could still tell who it was.

Pit spun around and slowly stood up, meeting the eyes of his younger sister that was now much older.

"Do you...remember me?" Pit asked quietly.

Cynthia put a hand to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. "It...is you. Pit! I...I don't have to remember. Because I never forgot!" Cynthia jumped at him, hugging him tightly.

"Cynthia...I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." Pit whispered, hugging Cynthia back.

"Pit...its alright. I'm glad your here now. We'll never be separated ever again! I'll make sure of it!" Cynthia said.

Pit smiled. He was so happy now. Knowing that his sister made it this far without him. He wondered what happened to their mom though. Maybe it was best not to ask. After all, he had his sister back. What more could he want at the moment?

Pit backed up to look at his sister. "Want to play hide and seek? I got better at the game."

A mischievous smile appeared on his sisters face as she nodded.


End file.
